


Much ado about nothing

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Diplomacy, Gen, Humor, Lothar is fed up with this BS, Medivh is very possessive
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лотар был очень удивлён и обрадован, когда узнал, что у Медива теперь есть ученик.<br/>Но... Лотар был далеко не единственным в славном городе Штормграде, кого заинтересовала эта новость.<br/>(по книге "Последний Страж")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much ado about nothing

**Author's Note:**

> _Магическая Коллегия г. Штормграда, её члены и прочие жители города взяты с потолка._   
>  _Такое название не потому что там Беатриче и её Бенедикт, а потому что «О сплетнях и слухах» звучит совсем не так!_

\- Что я слышу!  
Андроникус закатил глаза, но поднял глаза от толстой тетради, в которую заносил свои мысли.  
\- Племянник, – поздоровался он с ворвавшимся в его кабинет молодым мужчиной.  
Племянник, впрочем, не обратил внимания на мягкий укор и горячо продолжил:  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал, дядя?! Как ты мог! Ты же обещал мне!  
\- Погоди, молодой человек, помедленней. Что же я тебе обещал и, как я понимаю, не сделал, что ты пышешь таким праведным гневом, что поджигаешь мои драпировки?  
Племянник невольно ойкнул и поспешил затушить начинающийся пожар. Слегка покраснев от смущения и морщась от запаха горелого бархата, он сжал кулаки и уставился на дядю.  
\- Медив, дядя! Ты обещал.  
\- Ах, вот оно что.  
Андроникус поправил очки и откинулся на спинку своего мягкого, чрезвычайно удобного кресла.  
\- Во-первых, я никогда не мог бы обещать тебе место у Медива. Сам знаешь. Я обещал только попытаться и предложить твою кандидатуру. Во-вторых, с чего бы такая спешка? Очередной посланец, на которого соглашался Медив, может отправиться к нему только через полгода.  
\- Потому что никакого кандидата уже не будет! Дядя! Неужели ты и в самом деле не слышал? В тавернах уже второй день сплетничают, что Медив наконец-то нашел себе ученика!  
Андроникус резко выпрямился. Очки съехали с костлявого носа и упали прямо на длинную мягкую бороду, но старый маг не обратил на это никакого внимания.  
\- Пустые сплетни.  
\- Непохоже. – Мужчина поник. – Говорят, солдаты видели самого Медива в стычке далеко на востоке. Говорят, с ним был его ученик.  
\- Солдаты ещё и не такое придумают от страха.  
\- С ними был Лотар, – возразил племянник. – Не могу же я пойти и потрясти самого Лотара!  
Конечно, нет. Но вот глава Магической Коллегии города Штормграда – мог. Андроникус медленно поднялся с кресла.  
\- Дядя, а если это правда? – взмолился племянник.  
\- Значит, тебе придётся смириться, что ты никогда не будешь учеником Медива, – отрезал Андроникус, закипая.  
Надо немедленно назначить аудиенцию у лорда Лотара! Он занятой человек, но главу своих магов выслушает, никуда не денется!  
Но кто мог нарушить все договорённости и подсунуть Медиву своего ставленника? Только у мадам Кенгли был достаточно молодой подходящий внучок, но старая мадам никогда бы не нарушила договор! Кейл мог бы, плевать он хотел, но кандидатура его фракции так и не вернулась из Каражана. Кого он мог бы послать, чтобы заинтересовать самого Медива? У Кейла не было настолько многообещающих учеников!  
Кто же, кто?!

  
\- Лорд Лотар!  
Стремительно несшийся по коридору Андуин Лотар невольно замедлил шаг, услышав женский голос. Он спешил, но воспитание не позволяло грубо пренебречь зовом дамы. Особенно этой дамы.  
\- Миледи, – он склонился над протянутой ручкой надменной Анны Донн, далёкой родственницы королевского рода Менетилов, в настоящее время гостившей, к сожалению Лотара (и тайной радости своей лордеронской родни), в славном городе Штормграде, невероятной интриганки и попросту склочной бабы.  
\- Ах, вы всегда были таким галантным, лорд Лотар, – жеманно захихикала та, и будь ей лет хотя бы на тридцать меньше, возможно, это выглядело бы мило.  
\- С прискорбием вынужден сообщить, что я ужасно тороплюсь по приказу короля.  
Ллейн простит употребление его имени всуе, а испорченное настроение и головная боль гарантированы, если он немедля же не покинет общество этой... особы.  
\- Но милый Ллейн, несомненно, позволит задержать вас буквально на пару слов.  
Старая гиена вцепилась в его руку и выпутаться бескровно было уже невозможно. Лотар с тоской поглядел на пустой коридор впереди и смирился со своей участью.  
\- Пару слов, миледи.  
\- Буду краткой. – Похоже, мадам Донн терзало любопытство, она не стала витийствовать и, склонившись к нему, прошептала, – это правда?  
\- Возможно, – уклончиво ответил Лотар, понятия не имевший, кого заприметила мадам на роль своей следующей жертвы. – Что именно вам хотелось бы знать?  
\- Всё такой же шутник, – мадам игриво ударила его веером на груди. – Конечно, я о вашем драгоценном маге.  
Что ещё успел учудить Медив, пока Лотар месил грязь в болотах? Только же на днях видел в тех же болотах! Постойте-ка...  
\- У нас много выдающихся магов, мадам, – увильнул он от ответа.  
\- Медив! – прошипела Анна Донн. – Это правда, что он нашел себе ученика?  
«Ну, прости, Мед. С другой стороны, не похоже, чтобы это было таким уж секретом».  
\- О, это правда. Нашел.  
Миледи ахнула и даже выпустила руку Лотара из своих когтей, чем он и воспользовался, шустро откланявшись и немедленно сбегая.

  
\- Давай, садись, Чак. Эй, налейте моему другу Чаку!  
В таверне в Магическом квартале частенько было шумно, но сегодня атмосфера казалась особенно раскалённой. Привычный ко всему бармен придвинул ногой ведро с водой – тушить пожар, если кто-то опять не сумеет сдержать темперамент.  
Взбудораженные молодые ученики и ученицы сгрудились возле одного стола и с замиранием сердца смотрели в рот упитанному мужчине в ливрее слуги королевского дома Ринн. Вышеупомянутый слуга, Чак, как его назвал его приятель-маг, не спеша выпил предложенного эля и вытер усы. Он весь лоснился от важности и блестел от пота и самодовольно поглядывал на всю эту блестящую волшебную молодежь, которая вчера бы не соизволила и заметить его. Ха, поглядите-ка теперь на этих зазнавшихся мальчиков и чопорных заучек-девочек! На кого они смотрят с такой надеждой? На старого доброго Чака, оказавшегося в нужном месте в нужное время!  
\- Ну, давай, приятель, не томи уже!  
\- Ветрено было в тот день, – важно начал Чак, – и жарко.  
\- Да какая разница, – застонал кто-то особенно нетерпеливый.  
\- Знаешь лучше меня, сам рассказывай, – Чак приподнялся над скамейкой.  
\- Не-не-не, – его тут же усадили в несколько рук, а кто-то расторопный пододвинул ещё кружку. – Не слушай его, давай, рассказывай сам!  
Не торопясь, Чак поведал о том дне, ветреном и жарком, когда ему выпало проходить мимо башни, той самой, где решили сделать посадочную площадку для грифонов – грифонов! подумать только! – как раз тогда, когда волшебник Медив, чьё имя суеверные простолюдины стараются не произносить вслух лишний раз, да и господа волшебники не больно-то часто поминают без тревожного трепета и взгляда через левое плечо, так вот, этот самый Медив прилетел с визитом. О цели визита, само собой, не говорили, но и так ясно, что речь о том самом неудачном опыте магов. Большое несчастье, конечно, но зато возможность простым людям увидеть самого великого мага, понимаете? И вот, в тот день...  
\- Приземляется, значит, этот грифон, – рассказывал Чак, выпучив глаза от возбуждения, – а с него слезает мальчишка. Ну, то есть, совсем мальчишка! Я-то господина Медива видел уже (издали и мельком, но кому какое дело?), и знаю, какой он высокий да представительный, а это, смотрю, вовсе не Медив, так, шпингалет какой-то, чернявый, тощий – да мой кот упитанней выглядит! Интересное, думаю, дело. Но тут лорд Лотар – сам лорд Лотар их встречал – улыбается этому пацану как старому другу и называет его «ученик».  
Собравшиеся дружно ахнули.  
\- Я сначала не понял, – разоткровенничался Чак, – какой ещё ученик мог быть у лорда Лотара, ну, сами посудите, кто бы мог подумать, о чём он говорит? Но тут приземлился второй грифон, и там уже был и сам господин Медив.  
\- И? И что? – загалдели слушатели.  
\- Господин Медив не в духе был, – поведал Чак. – А когда его магичество не в духе, у нас во дворце принято шустро валить. Подальше.  
\- Эх.  
\- Ну вот.  
\- Ну как же так!  
\- Как хоть его звали, этого ученика?  
\- А какой он из себя? Хорошенький?  
\- Да какая разница! Он что-нибудь колдовал?  
\- Ну, надо же, сам Лотар с ним за ручку здоровается!  
Чак с усмешкой выслушивал галдёж, попивая свой эль.  
\- Но, – веско сказал он, блаженствуя в мгновенной тишине, воцарившейся после того, как он раскрыл рот, – я слышал, как его магичество назвал этого паренька «малыш».

  
\- Лорд Лотар!  
\- Верховный магистр Андроникус. Счастлив видеть вас снова.  
Лотар встал с места, приветствуя главу Магической Коллегии Штормграда и предлагая ему присесть. Жаль, но в дипломатии невозможно совсем уж без лжи: он отнюдь не был счастлив видеть магистра. Нет, обычно его общество не было таким уж невыносимым: им частенько приходилось встречаться по делам, которые Хранитель Медив считал ниже своего достоинства, и они неплохо знали и уважали друг друга. Но сегодня визит обещал только лишнюю головную боль. Мало ему орков в болотах и трупов в палатах!  
\- Что привело вас в мои казармы?  
Лотар лукавил, он прекрасно знал что, а точнее кто был причиной этого внезапного визита.  
\- Бросьте, – пожурил магистр, – какие могут быть секреты между нами? Вы прекрасно знаете, что привело меня к вам.  
Лотар криво ухмыльнулся:  
\- Неужели?  
\- Медив, – не стал тянуть магистр Андроникус. – А точнее – его новый ученик.  
\- Его первый ученик, – поправил Лотар довольно.  
Не передать словами, как он был счастлив, что Медив наконец-то сделал выбор!  
\- Вот именно, – скривился магистр.  
Его можно было понять. Годами он предлагал Медиву своих лучших волшебников, но упрямый Хранитель только нос воротил. И вдруг такое известие!  
\- Говорят, что вы знаете это чудо природы? – язвительно продолжил маг и даже всплеснул руками с досадой. – Видите, до чего нас довели? Я вынужден полагаться на слухи и бабские сплетни! Никто ничего не знает, никто ничего не видел, да существует ли этот ученик вообще или это фантом, созданный Медивом со скуки? Он вполне способен на такое!  
\- Может, и способен, но я сомневаюсь в этом. В конце концов, я лично видел этого самого ученика и даже касался его. – Лотар сделал вид, что задумался. – Он казался вполне материальным и плотным. Не фрагмент воображения.  
\- Вы видели его, – медленно произнес магистр. – Ну, наконец-то, живой свидетель чуда. Так расскажите же мне, уважаемый Лотар, что за идеал, что за совершенство Медив нашел себе в ученики? Могучий маг? Воплощение света? Немыслимая красота?  
Лотар представил себе ученика Медива во всём предполагаемом совершенстве и хрюкнул от смеха.  
\- Курносый мальчишка семнадцати лет, – припечатал он, отсмеявшись.  
Магистр гневно глядел на него.  
\- Прошу не сердиться на меня за несвоевременное веселье, – поспешил извиниться Лотар, – но я сказал правду. Ученику Медива всего семнадцать лет и он обычный живой человек.  
\- Юное дарование, значит, – проговорил магистр. – Откуда же он возник, если он создание из плоти и крови, как вы утверждаете?  
\- Из самой обычной плоти и алой крови, – успокоил Лотар, – в чём я лично мог убедиться. А родом он из Даларана, или, по крайней мере, приехал оттуда.  
\- Даларан! – с неприязнью заметил магистр. – Конечно, в нашем городе или где поближе найти себе ученика было ну никак невозможно!  
\- Оно и к лучшему, – сказал Лотар прямо. – Таким образом Медив не будет выказывать особенную поддержку никакой фракции в нашем городе.  
\- Только Даларану, – кисло уточнил магистр.  
\- Даларан слишком далеко, чтобы по-настоящему вмешиваться в наши дела. И вам не хуже моего известно, что отношения Медива и Кирин-Тора в лучшем случае можно назвать натянутыми.  
Это напоминание немного утешило магистра, и он, кряхтя, встал.  
\- Так когда нам ждать это ваше чудо? – спросил он, уже попрощавшись.  
\- Я не думаю...  
\- Неужели ученик великого Медива не снизойдёт до нас, ничтожных, и даже не соизволит познакомиться с коллегами из Штормграда? Говорят, он уже был в городе и даже не заглянул к нам? Уж на простой визит вежливости мы можем рассчитывать?  
Лотар поглядел на тихо закрытую дверь, подчеркнувшую этот негласный ультиматум, и скривился. Кажется, в очень скором времени ему предстоит очень неприятная беседа. Но ради мира в своём городе ему придётся потерпеть.

  
Лотар отошел на пару шагов, когда грифон Медива, приземляясь, пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, топорща шею и сердито щёлкая клювом на него. Чует настроение хозяина, не иначе.  
\- И что ты с ними делаешь, – пробормотал Лотар, – вечно умудряешься испортить даже самых смирных.  
Медив, спрыгивая с грифона, только оскалился в сторону старого друга. Не в духе, огорчился Лотар. Это всё равно не меняло его планов и предполагаемого исхода, но в процессе будет гораздо больше шума и грома. Медив будет артачиться.  
\- Один сегодня? – Лотар задрал голову наверх, щурясь на солнце.  
Нет, в ясных небесах над башней не кружился ещё один грифон с юным всадником на своей спине. Медив же, услышав вопрос, насупился и сердито потопал по галерее, крича через плечо:  
\- Мне уже заранее не нравится то, что ты собираешься мне сказать.  
\- Ты знаешь, что я собираюсь тебе сказать?  
\- Пока ещё нет, Андуин, но ты делаешь такое лицо, словно перед тобой целое блюдо лимонов и тебе надо надкусить каждый.  
\- Хорошее сравнение, старый друг. Сочное. Посмотрим, какое будет лицо у тебя, когда ты услышишь, о чем говорит наша Коллегия.  
\- Сразу нет.  
Медив замер на месте, развернулся и направился было обратно к своему грифону, но был остановлен стоящим на его пути Первым рыцарем королевства.  
Однако же недолго этот рыцарь сможет удержать сердитого мага-Хранителя, если не поторопится раскрыть рот и не начнёт уговаривать:  
\- Мед, не будь ребёнком.  
\- Я не отдам им Кадгара!  
Немного растерянный таким гневным возгласом, Лотар успокаивающе поднял руки:  
\- Может, поговорим у меня? Пожалуйста?  
Медив молча повернулся и направился дальше знакомыми коридорами. Лотар мигом догнал его и зашагал рядом. Оба молчали, один – закипая, второй – проговаривая про себя заранее подготовленные фразы. Но стоило только захлопнуться двери за ними, как Медив открыл рот. Не давая вспыльчивому магу сказать ни слова, Лотар быстро проговорил:  
\- Никто и не просит тебя никого отдавать, просто ты должен понимать, какой резонанс произвело в Магической Коллегии нашего города известие, что великий и ужасный ты наконец-то нашел себе достойного ученика! Им любопытно взглянуть на эту особенную личность!  
\- Достойного ученика, – повторил Медив, столько внезапно остывая. – Андуин, ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько ты прав!  
Медив вдруг заулыбался, чрезвычайно довольно и немного мечтательно.  
\- Почему же не представляю, – Лотар не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, – не ли я пачками отправлял тебе многообещающих юношей и девушек в робкой надежде, что хоть кто-то приглянется тебе.  
\- Приглянется, – фыркнул Медив презрительно. – Ты всё-таки не понимаешь!  
Маг начал расхаживать по просторной комнате, от двери до окна и обратно.  
\- Много кто из твоих ребят мне приглянулся, много кто был подходящим, все были одаренными и умненькими. Я бы принял многих. Но никто так и не смог остаться. Не выдержал, не сумел, не справился. А потом...  
Медив резко обернулся, его глаза засверкали от возбуждения:  
\- А потом на меня сваливается этот цыплёнок, и таращит свои смелые глазёнки, и пытается как-то огрызаться, и я понимаю, что все предыдущие были бы просто потерей времени! Он не просто подходящий, Андуин, он – лучший, он – единственный! И он – мой, от взъерошенной макушки до самых пят, только мой!  
\- Полегче, старый друг, – тихо проговорил Лотар, – тебя послушаешь, так можно подумать...  
\- А мне всё равно, что подумают! - ярился Медив. – Я не позволю им вонзить свои когти в моего ученика! Никому не позволю.  
Последние слова он договорил еле слышно, но с такой угрозой, что даже Лотару стало не по себе.  
Но его не напрасно прозывали Львом Азерота и сдаваться было не в его привычках.  
\- И что? Запрёшь мальчишку в своей башне, не выпустишь даже воздухом подышать?  
\- Чем плоха моя башня? – обиделся Медив.  
\- Он же ещё так молод! Ему наверняка хочется выбираться в люди время от времени! Себя-то вспомни в его годы!  
\- В его годы я спал! – рявкнул Медив. – И нечего ему расхаживать по кабакам, пусть сидит и читает книги!  
Настроение мага вновь изменилось.  
\- Ты не представляешь, каким могущественным он может стать со временем! – мечтательно протянул Медив. – С чем и с кем он сможет совладать! Но ему ещё столько надо узнать!  
\- А ты знаешь, что говорят люди? Что твой Кадгар – просто фантом, что ты сам придумал его!  
\- Мой Кадгар, – улыбнулся Медив своим мыслям, – определённо, практически создан из самых светлых снов и мечтаний, но если бы я придумал его, то не сделал бы таким упрямым.  
\- Не будь он таким упрямым, не выдержал бы с тобой и дня, – ухмыльнулся Лотар.  
\- Этот – выдерживает. – Медив погрузился то ли в воспоминания, то ли в мечты. – Выдерживает целые дни со мной напролёт. И наши беседы. Он наслаждается ими, дурачок. Видел бы ты его глаза! Как он впитывает знания, как он слушает меня, Андуин, я с ума схожу!  
Лотар никогда и не подозревал, что Медив... Интересно было бы знать, знает ли его ученик, насколько именно он дорог и ценим.  
\- И ты думаешь, что его, такого особенного, упрямого, что твоего Кадгара могут как-то смутить... Как ты их называл? Старые калоши наши маги?  
\- Они не успеют и моргнуть, как он ошарашит их каким-нибудь наблюдением, верным, но ужасно щекотливым, – злорадно признал Медив, – а потом будет глядеть на них своими невинными голубыми глазками, пока они не начнут сомневаться, а не послышалось ли им.  
\- Или ты думаешь, что он как-то предаст твоё доверие? – мягко подталкивал Лотар друга, блаженно улыбающегося при мысли о своём ученике.  
\- О нет, только не Кадгар, не мой верный мальчик, – теперь в голосе Медива звучало удовлетворение.  
\- Ну, раз так, почему бы не дать ребёнку отпуск на пару дней и не позволить немного проветрить голову и погостить у нас? – заключил Лотар.  
\- Секундочку... – Медив нахмурился.  
\- Да и старина Ллейн хочет повидаться с твоим сокровищем, – надавил Лотар, чувствуя колебание противника.  
Медив нахмурился.  
\- Ах ты, засранец.  
\- От такого же слышу. Ну, так как? Выпустишь Кадгара, пока бедолага не зачах у тебя за семью замками?  
\- Тебя послушать, я силком его удерживаю.  
\- Давай, дракон, выпускай принцессу, не то приедет рыцарь и увезёт.  
Медив насупился на «дракона», но нехотя кивнул.  
\- Благодарю! – сердечно сказал Лотар.  
\- Один день!  
\- Ну, не мелочись, Мед!  
\- Никаких ночёвок! Знаю я вас тут!  
\- Не дури, что он, приедет, покружится над городом и сразу обратно? Я лично прослежу, чтобы никто его и пальцем не тронул. Клянусь! Недельку, Мед, ну?  
\- Два дня! – отрезал маг. – И это моё последнее слово!  
Лотар сокрушенно кивнул, усмехаясь про себя. Он, по правде говоря, рассчитывал на три-четыре дня, чтобы успеть не только показать таинственного ученика всем желающим, но и самому Кадгару город показать хотя бы, но он успеет. И за два дня уложится со всей намеченной программой. Он справится.

  
Спасение Лотара от назойливых занудных колдунов, шипящих на Медива от бессильной злобы и зависти, и бездельников-придворных, клюющих его в поисках последней сенсации, прибыло на следующий же день. Покружилось на грифоне и мягко село, потрепало своего грифона по шее, рассмеялось на довольный игривый клекот и легко соскользнуло на камни. Лотар наблюдал с улыбкой, как Кадгар щурится на солнце и приглаживает растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- Добро пожаловать, – искренне сказал он своему спасению и медивовскому чуду.  
Взгляд Кадгара был настороженным, но он поздоровался в ответ и не сказал больше ничего при слугах, украдкой пялившихся на него. Лотар кивком велел следовать за ним.  
\- Он отправил меня к вам с таким видом, будто я немедленно затеряюсь где-то и пропаду, – пожаловался Кадгар, едва они остались одни. – Сказал, что я должен вас благодарить за эту ссылку. Какую ссылку? Куда?  
Лотар мысленно простонал. Медив надулся, как мышь, разобиделся на весь белый свет, напугал ученика - что за ребячество!  
\- Ничего страшного, – он поспешил успокоить растерянного мальчишку. – Ты же знаешь Медива. Я просто намекнул, что тебе может хотеться отдохнуть иногда, а он уже представил дело так, словно я замыслил похитить тебя у него.  
Ученик Медива с подозрением косился на него.  
\- Я не собираюсь тебя похищать, – на всякий случай пообещал Лотар. – Просто... Ты же даже не видел нашего города?  
\- О, – сразу повеселел Кадгар. – Только мельком, с грифона. Мне будет позволено?..  
\- Погулять? Конечно! - простодушно обрадовался Лотар; хоть один из этих чокнутых магов ещё способен на нормальные человеческие желания! – И было бы неплохо, если бы ты зашел в нашу Магическую Коллегию поздороваться, они хотели познакомиться с учеником Медива.  
\- А, – коротко отозвался этот самый ученик.  
Лотар даже не сомневался, что умненький мальчик уже понял причину вызова его в Штормград и причину недовольства Медива заодно.  
\- Безусловно, – учтиво ответил мальчишка.  
\- Я не думаю, что Медив был бы против, – постарался успокоить Лотар, – я упоминал ему о такой возможности. Он осведомлён, даже не сомневайся.  
\- Как скажете.  
Кадгар продолжал хмурить брови, и Лотар только усмехнулся. Он даже не сомневался, что Медив брюзжал и бурчал, отпуская Кадгара из-под своей опеки. Медив, определённо, не давал ученику понять, насколько высоко он ценил и восхищался им. Лотар не предаст доверия и не расскажет мальчишке, какие дифирамбы пел ему Медив... по крайней мере, пока не расскажет.  
\- Для наших магов выстроен отдельный Магический квартал и там изумительно, но, если хочешь, я могу сперва показать тебе королевский замок, и было бы неплохо, если бы ты остался на обед?  
\- Если вас не затруднит, – вежливо отозвался Кадгар, уже украдкой, но нетерпеливо посматривая на дверь.  
Несомненно, любопытство уже взыграло в мальчишке и тянуло на исследования и подвиги. Куда ж без последних! Лотар ещё не рассказал, что обедать им предстоит в компании коронованных особ: Ллейн тоже умирал от любопытства и жаждал увидеть человека, покорившего их упрямого друга.  
А если Лотар проведет Кадгара по всему дворцу, представляя всем встречным и поперечным, по крайней мере его больше не будут теребить как единственного, кто вживую видел того самого ученика того самого Медива.  
«Прости, малыш, с тебя не убудет».

  
Собравшиеся отлично знали друг друга, им не требовалось снимать длинные плащи с глубокими капюшонами. Они молча собрались вокруг стола, подняли кубки с поспешно наколдованными напитками и провозгласили тост за Кадгара, их любопытного проныру Кадгара, который сумел совершить невероятный подвиг и удержаться возле невозможного Стража Медива, уже столько лет кости в горле нынешнего состава Совета Тирисфаля!


End file.
